Captain America Comics Vol 1 66
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | StoryTitle2 = Vacation For Murder | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = Tusks of Terror | Writer3_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = With some time to themselves, the Human Torch decides that he and Toro should travel abroad and visit some of their friends that live elsewhere in the world. They decide to travel to Manuguay in Africa to visit the Torch's friend Dan Rivers an ivory dealer that hunts for it in the area. When they arrive in the remote village they pay a visit to Rivers hut and meet his daughter Lois who tells them that her father is off on an expedition. She invites them in telling them her father is expected back that day. Later they hear the sound of Dinah, her fathers elephant trumpeting. They rush outside and find Dan slumped over on the elephant. They pull them down and he tells them that he was attacked by ivory poacher Prester Jim after he discovered an ivory graveyard near the San Dwana river. Dan dies, and the Torch and Toro decide to try and find the elephant graveyard and it's fortune in ivory for Dan unaware that they are being overheard by the one of the natives. This native rushes to Prester Jim and tells him about what the two heroes are planning to do. Jim decides to get to the graveyard first, and that night he sends his men to kidnap Lois in order to have her show them where the graveyard is. The Torch and Toro hear Lois' screams and come to her rescue. Their flame powers cause the hut to catch fire, but they manage to escape with Lois. The next day they load up with supplies and head out into the jungle to track down the graveyard. When night falls, Prester Jim and his men once more capture Lois and steal her off into the night. Dinah the elephant follows after them but they ignore the creature and leave on a raft. The following morning the Torch and Toro realize that Lois is missing and flame on to go searching for her. As they follow Prester Jim's tracks, Lois is being threatened with a whip in order to force the location of the graveyard out of her. Before they can start whipping, Dinah comes to her rescue but Jim's men shoot the elephant just as the Torch and Toro arrive. The Torch and Toro easily defeat Jim and his men and tie them up. Noticing Dinah is dying, they follow after the elephant to see if it leads them to the elephant graveyard, which they soon find that it is located at the bottom of a quicksand pit, and therefore unobtainable to anyone. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle4 = Case of the Hermit's Fortune | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Bellman | Inker4_1 = Al Bellman | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = When wealthy hermit Old Hank is killed Detective Skip McCoy is called on the scene to question the two men who found Old Hank: Harry Cranford and Sam Hicks. Cranford tells Skip that he heard a shot and rushed to the scene and found Sam Hicks standing over Hank's body stuffing money in his pockets. When Hicks saw him he shot at Cranford and then fled, smashing out of the window and rushing into the woods. Sam Hick's has a different story, he explains that Cranford had bad blood between both himself and Hank and that he was out hunting at the time of the murder. Skip McCoy examines the crime scene and instantly deduces that Cranford is really the killer and arrests him. Later at police headquarters Cranford confesses and asks how McCoy figure it out. McCoy explains that he noticed the story was false as the window was clearly broken for some time as there was a spider's web formed on it. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Swords of the Cavaliers | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Patricia Walker has come to the Lee School to arrange a charity auction for the school where she will sell her fathers valuable and famous painting the "Masked Cavalier". She meets Jeff Mace at the school and he gives her a tour of the building. Elsewhere in the school, Fred Davis hears a fight going on down in the in Professor Wagstaff's class room. Rushing into the room he finds Wagstaff fighting off a bunch of men dressed as masked cavaliers. Changing into Bucky, Fred comes to Wagstaff's rescue and the fight spills out into the hallway. There one of the masked men throws a sword at Bucky just as Jeff and Patricia are coming around the hall. Bucky ducks out of the way and Jeff throws Patricia to the ground to prevent it from striking her. The masked crooks escape, meanwhile Patricia did not see the attackers and finds Jeff's behaviour deplorable and leaves, having second thoughts about donating the painting to the school. Jeff later slips out and changes into Captain America and joins Bucky intent on capturing the crooks and getting back in Patricia's good graces. They go to question Professor Wagstaff and find that he has quite the collection of costumes and weapons used by cavaliers. Finding out no new information questioning Wagstaff, Captain America and Bucky decide to stake out the Walker Mansion to make sure that nobody tries to steal the painting. As Patricia is getting dressed up for the auction, Captain America and Bucky spot the Cavalier and his men trying to steal the painting by peeping through the skylight. They smash through and attack the villains, but when the Cavalier tries to escape with the painting, Captain America tackles him as he jumps out of the window. Knocking out the Cavalier, Cap unmasks him revealing him to be Professor Wagstaff. He is mortified to find the painting has been smashed in the fight, but Patricia arrives and informs him that the painting that the Cavalier tried to steal was a fake, and that he real painting is safe in a special vault until the auction. She then informs them that she still intends to donate the money earned from the auction to the Lee School athletics department. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * (Replica) * (Replica) | Notes = * Although the narratives of the Captain America stories refer to the main characters as Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, as per the retcon of these appearances are attributed to Jeff Mace and Fred Davis Jr. * The story "Golden Girl" was recently retold in a vastly different manner in 2010 series Captain America: Patriot in issues number and . In and , it has been revealed that a lot of adventures of super-heroes during the 1940s were adapted into comic books commissioned by the United States government and published by Timely Comics. These stories are reported as being based on real adventures but changed in various ways for the sake of propaganda. One can assume that "Golden Girl" is just such a story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}